1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an operating pedal device for a vehicle, and particularly to improvement of an operating pedal device for a vehicle, in which an operating force is electrically detected.
2. Description of Related Art
An operating pedal device for a vehicle, comprising: (a) an operating pedal disposed at a pedal support fixed to a vehicle so as to be pivotable about an axis of a support shaft, and depressed by a driver; (b) a reaction force member connected to the operating pedal through at least one connecting portion connecting paired members in a manner such that the paired members are relatively pivotable about a connecting pin, an output in accordance with an operating force of the operating pedal being transmitted to the reaction force member, and a reaction force corresponding to the output being applied to the reaction force member; and (c) a strain detecting element disposed in an elastic portion deformed by the reaction force, the strain detecting element electrically detecting the operating force by being deformed together with the elastic portion, for example, a brake pedal device and an accelerator pedal device are known. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-120348 (JP-A-2008-120348) describes a device that is an example of the operating pedal device for a vehicle. In the device described in the publication No. 2008-120348, a sensor attachment hole is provided in a connecting portion in which a connecting pin is used, and a load sensor is disposed in the sensor attachment hole. The load sensor includes a cylindrical elastic body deformed by a reaction force.
However, the load sensor is composed of many components, has a complicated structure, and is expensive. As a result, there is a problem that the manufacturing cost of the operating pedal device for a vehicle is increased.